Reaver's Wild Card
by Torivampire
Summary: This tale Reaver meets his match in pride and after hiring him onto the ship discovers "his" secret. Now the "pretty boy" sailor must decide whether "he" wants to be with the pervert or ignore him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter. 01**

**Introducing The Main Characters/ The Mission**

Miranda grew up in Bloodstone with her father Ethan Owens, her mother had passed while giving birth to her youngest sister who was now seventeen. Miranda's father was killed by the banshee of Wraithmarsh, leaving her alone with her two sisters, Freya and Anne, both beautiful, short and curvy. They had little money and Miranda started dressing as a man to get a harder job from the blacksmith to going fishing on a boat full of men. She is a dead eye, though not as good as Reaver and Sparrow. Miranda was once pursued by the men of Bloodstone, excluding Reaver, though he watched her from a distance (not obsessively of course). Miranda (right now) finds Reaver revolting, how he pays prostitutes to please him, how he lures other men and women into his manor. She does admit, she finds him handsome, but his cocky, self-absorbed, licentious personality distracts from it.

Reaver as everyone know, is a, for lack of better words, a total horn dog. He doesn't care whether male or female, as long as they are attractive. Reaver is a master with a pistol and does not hesitate shooting someone who annoys him. Reaver to himself is god of beauty and enjoys his "parties" at the Bloodstone Manor.

Miranda sat at a table in the tavern watching her sisters scurry from table to table, taking and giving pints of the toxic elixir they called alcohol. Miranda looks at the door, brim of her hat hiding her eyes, long yellow brownish hair in it, she watched the infamous Reaver walk in looking around with a some what annoyed stare until focusing on one of the young women, smiling and handing another pint to a local fishermen. He walked right up to her, her blonde hair in ringlet curls pulled back in a black lace rimmed ribbon, that once belonged to her mother.

"Salutations, miss. How are you?" he asked, expecting the little woman to faint at the sight of him.

"Hello to you too, Reaver, sir." she said and smiled "I'm great. Thank you for asking."

Miranda was ready to draw her gun she shoot a warning shot, till her younger sister (Freya) rushed in.

" Sir we already know what you're planning, and our brother won't be very happy about it. Anne is just 17, you see, and she doesn't need that yet. Come back next year if you still want her then, till then have fun finding another girl to add to that harem of yours" Freya spoke fast and before Reaver focused more on her, she dragged her little sister off.

Miranda put the pistol back, watching him still. Reaver looked at her.

"You must brother dearest." he walkd towards her. She nods in reply not wanting to talk. " What a pretty face for a man." he said and sat down across from nods again. "silent type, huh?"

She smiled " Of course not. I just sound too much like a woman, so i choose silence to hide my shame." she replied simply.

He stared at her, surprised by how feminine "his" voice was, he thought the man was exaggerating."I didn't know it was **_that_**similar to a woman's voice." he said making Miranda chuckle.

"well i told. and i'm this." she stood up and leaned over so they were face to face "touch my sisters and you'll be missing something that should stay in your pants" she said face cooler than her icy grey eyes.

He burst into laughter "you think you can hurt me?" he continued laughed " how delicious i might just seduce your sisters in spite of you now" he grinned.

"yeah right, Freya always watches Anne so I'm not worried."

"you should be"

" hey. if you're so big and bad, why haven't you shot me yet?"

" if i do i'll loose my chance with those beauties you call sisters" he said simply

She sat back down, not very gracefully the wrap binding her flat came loose. She crossed her arms over her chest hiding it from sight. 'Great just great. It comes loose in front of HIM' she thought. "Freya, Anne. I'm going home see you after work." she called.

They nod in response. Miranda walks over to them "If Reaver comes near you remember to just walk away." she whipsered send a nod towards the pirate. The girls look at him; he smiled innocently.

Miranda walks out, arms still crossed over her chest.

Reaver watched Miranda to disappear before walking over to her sisters. "soo~ that's your brother."

"Yup Mir- I mean Marvin is our big brother. I think he would have made a better big sister though." Anne smiled short, chin length hair tucked behind her ear.

Freya nods "Yes. I do as well, but we have to get back to work. If you wish to speak to us later you can walk us home." she said simply.

Once home. Miranda changed into her own girlish clothes, letting her hair down, the strands turning into sweet waves that fell to her lower back. She sighed "Thank Avo, for him not noticing. I'd sooner die than be pursued by that pig." she growled. Miranda sat down on her bed and started to read an old book,her mother had wrote right before her passing. She soon fell asleep, not hearing the door open and close female voices and a male talking.

Freya smiled "Reaver, sir our brother won't be happy if he sees you I really think you should go home." she insisted.

He smiled "but why? he hasn't heard me, yet." he starts up the stairs.

" Uh, Reaver, sir our brother might have company over after all he is a man and needs a female companion every now and then" Anne said and looked at her sister.

Freya nods and walks up to the second floor walking in to Miranda's room "Oi. wake up. He followed us home." she said

Miranda sat up slowly "stall him, then" she said simply. She was in her wardrobe getting her bindings and baggy clothes.

Freya walks out closing the door "he doesn't but he wants you to leave now" she said as firmly as she could blocking the step in front of Reaver. He smiled "As long as one of you kisses me goodnight." he said.

Miranda walks down to the same step as freya "fine c'mere" she said leaving her hair down hat hiding her eyes. Reaver was caught by surprise by her again " No, you don't deserve one."

"then you're leaving without one, now go" she demanded.

He sighed "i'm not going to accept this defeat later i hope you know." he said and left.

The First mate on The Reaver had seen how hard Miranda worked for the fishermen, wondered how she would deal with long expeditions. After coming to a conclusion her located her sister, Freya having her give it to her "brother".

Miranda smiled "YES! THIS IS AWESOME LOOK AT THE PAY!" she squealed, then cleared her throat. "Now most likely that pig will be coming to claim most of the treasures and to chase foriegn women." she sighed. "OH WELL THE PAY IS SO WORTH IT" she grinned

Reaver read the names of all the sailors coming three of them new.

"Marvin Owens? Joe Jones and Felix?... Wait Marvin?" he reread it "oh great that silent ass is coming."

(yo, sorry this sucked and was rather fast pace but if it wasn't i'd lose interest. So please Stay tuned for more.)


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's been a four weeks since I've seen my sisters, I hope they're O.K. Reaver has been... Well, Reaver. We made what was supposed to be a half day stop to someplace I've already forgot the name to. He ended up bringing an ensemble of both men and women on to the ship, it... wasn't as bad as I'm making it out to be, but he's just revolting."_

Miranda shuddered, her expression twisted in disgust.

_"Reaver also has taken to making my life a living hell on this ship, just because I wouldn't let him near my sisters. He likes making me clean the kitchen and chamber pots on the ship. I can't wait till we go the island of Caspian, the country has such beautiful waterfalls. I'd also love to get my hands on their beautiful dresses... Oh right I'm a man on "The Reaver", not woman... That doesn't sound right, oh well it's my journal, so what the hell!"_

She starts doodling a rose, humming to herself. The cabin was empty, the men were most likely drinking up on deck.

"What are you doing, Owens?" A familiar cocky voice said.

She jumped and slammed the book closed. "Nothing Master, Reaver." She replied voice flat.

"What were you writing about?" He asked.

"How stupid you can be." She said bluntly, grey eyes staring at him like knives.

The pirate smirked "how sweet. You write about me." he joked

Miranda scoffed and put the book in her satchel, keeping it at her side, so Reaver couldn't get into it without her knowing. Miranda hated the thought of Reaver's reaction if he found out the cocky boy with a smart mouth was actually a woman. She'd rather be with a pack of balverines, than that sex crazed bastard. She joined her crew-mates on the deck, they passed a bottle back and forth. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol. She walked over the side and looked out at the waters, Miranda turned and nearly fell over board, one of the big sailors stood behind her. He was kind and didn't mention "Marvin's" feminine features, if she remembered correctly his name was Rufus.

"The water looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"It does, I wish my sisters could see." She leaned on the rail looking over her shoulder at the water.

Rufus smiled " I wish my girls were here as well... Of course I'm happy their not. I would have to be more worried about, Reaver and his libido than my job." he said only half way serious.

Miranda chuckled "It's kind of scary thinking about it, Reaver never misses his target, whether with pistol or his lustful advances. He almost had my sisters, good thing I stay by their side most of the time."

Rufus leaned in "I feel ashamed for asking, but. Are you really a woman?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

Miranda hid her face using the brim of her hat. "And if i was?"

"Then I'd treat you the same, Owens. You know me I don't spread rumors and I don't tell secrets."

She sighed and looked around, Reaver had retreated to his cabin, avoiding the dirty and smelly men. The others weren't paying attention. "Yes, I'm a woman."

"Thought so. I'm really sorry, it was just eating at." Rufus apologized.

_**The following morning.**_

Miranda awoke to cheers of men, even Reaver, clearly tired of being surrounded by just men. She got up and fixed her self up, so she looked like she did the day before. Rufus rushed down "Owens, we arrived to Caspian, come on let's go." he urged smiling. Miranda walks into the bright sun, the land was green and many children waved to the ship and it's sailors. Miranda followed the others off the ship, somehow pushed to the front, with their captain. She smiled at the children and was soon bombarded by questions.

" Do you have a lot of scars? Can we see?" a boy asked, smiling wide. Miranda smiled and shook her head "no I don't. Not yet."  
she replied sweetly, and felt Reaver's gaze on her. A young woman watched her with green eyes, she quickly rushed over to Miranda. "Hello sir" she smiled. Reaver smirked "hello young miss" he said in a seductive tone.

"Oh...Hi, I was talking to the feminine one." she said, making Reaver look at Miranda.

"Not my fault she finds me more attractive." Miranda said, teasing the man. She was then lead away by the woman.

"It's been hours since we've seen Owens, sir. Should we go look for him?" Rufus asked, a worried expression covering his aged face.

Reaver sighed "yes, Avo knows what the boy is doin-"

"Rufus!" a sailor called, from the dock. "There's an injured woman here!"

Rufus rushed over to the scene, he drew back in horror. Miranda was unconscious, a giant gash from shoulder to hip. "Take her inside, she needs that patched up." he ordered, after the men carrying the woman. Reaver watched, silent, he followed as well. The woman was familiar, he found it hard to believe that, he doesn't remember the body. Once in the light, he knew why he found her familiar. "O-owens? Is a woman?" He stared at Miranda as Rufus, stitched the gash. "Yes, sir. She is a female, she kept it a secret to keep you at bay." Rufus said simply, focusing on the wound. Reaver looked at Rufus then the injured girl. Rufus finished the stitches and lifts her a bit to take the rest of her shirt off so he could wrap a bandage around her.

Miranda awoke to the feeling of sharp pain, she opened her eyes and looked at herself, her grey eyes widened. "Wh-what happened? Wher-" she stopped noticing a man in red sitting in the corner of the room, the bandages covered her.

"So, Miss Owens, would you care to tell me why you deceived us?" Reaver stood and walked over to the side of the bed.

" I hid my gender because of you, you're a disgusting licentious pig. I didn't want you fawning over me." She said and tried to sit up, ultimately falling back onto the pillow. Reaver sighed " In any other case, I would now, but you're injured and I wouldn't be able to do anything till you heal." he said, calmly.

" You wouldn't even if I wasn't wounded." Miranda growled.

Reaver sighed and sat beside her "who did this?" he asked, he had a compassionate expression, which was new to Miranda.

Miranda blushed softly "I don't know. All i know is that I was with Miya and then here." she said with a sigh.

The blue eyed man smirked "Sooo~ When you're healed can w-"

"No. A hundred times no." Miranda said.

He sighed "i won't ask next time." he stood and walked out " I had a crew member put some clothes on the foot of the bed." he called.

MEANWHILE IN THE HERO'S GUILD.

Theresa wandered around "why do i feel like there's another one? There's The Choice, The Relic, The Mage, The Thief and The Pilgrim... What are we missing?" she wondered out loud, then snapped "The Wild Card! Of course, how could I forget. Hammer, find some text on The Wild Card. I'll tell Sparrow." she instructed.

The big woman nods and starts searching through books, in the chamber. After hours of looking, Hammer whooped in excitement, able to stop looking.

"I take it you found it." Theresa said looking towards her.

"Yes I did." She cleared her throat. "The Wild Card can only be a female. She chooses what she trains in only limited to two, she will only be second to the Hero itself. This woman is not necessary, but it would be ideal to have her. The Wild Card can reassure the succession of the ritual." Hammer stopped reading. "The rest is ripped out." She looked at the blind woman.

"I heard enough, Sparrow is ready to start searching for her, when told." Theresa stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda was stuck in bed for a few days, Rufus coming in to visit, give her food and check her wound. They had developed a good friendship, along with Reaver, though Miranda still didn't trust him much with her secrets and wouldn't let him close the door. The first day Miranda was able to get out of bed, she practically ran out into the sunlight, in pants and a blanket over her shoulders. The woman smiled, relieved that she didn't have to hide her sex anymore.

Reaver leaned on the rail in front of the helm, staring at the dark blonde haired woman. He loved picturing her at his disposal, he smirked and started to get lost in his imagination. Miranda looked up at the pirate, grey eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What are you thinking about, Reaver?!" She called stirring the man out of his dream.

"Many things involving you, my little minx." He smirked.

"Did you before you found out I was female?"

"No, I hated your guts."

"That's what I wanted, so you'd leave me alone. Why does your opinion change now? Because you know I have breasts, now?" Miranda said walking over to Reaver, grinning. Miranda enjoyed making the self-absorbed pig beg.

"As a matter of fact I was surrounded by rough, smelly men. I need a beautiful soft woman in my bed." Reaver replied, giving her his usual seductive smirk.

"Only if you start being a one person man, then and only then will I consider your offer." She stated, simply looking him in the eyes. "Of course, you most likely won't so it'll never happen." Miranda wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders, the weather was gradually getting colder, and Miranda's only shirt was in ruins. Reaver sighed and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Inside, love. We need to think of getting you something warm to wear." He said kindly, a side of him now visible.

Miranda nods and smiled, softly "I like you more when you're like this, you know. More compassionate than lustful, it suits you better." she giggled at his face changing from kind to a bit embarrassed.

Reaver looked at her, Miranda was different than the other women. He found it even more alluring, thinking of her being extremely vulnerable sent chills down his spine. He watched her with the crew, she spoke with confidence and rarely lost her temper with them. He like watching her, the bandages made her thin waist more noticeable.

"Reaver, sir! there's a ship ahead requesting for us to stop."

"Stop then. If they attack us. We'll kill them." The captain replied.  
Miranda looked at Reaver and the ship in the distance. It wasn't long before the two vessels met, young men walking onto the ship.

"Sir" The man bowed to the pirate.

Miranda looked at one of the men, who stared at her. "Touch me and I'll cut your penis with a rusty spoon." She threatened, frowning. He looked away quickly.

Reaver wrapped his arm around her waist, making her glare at him. "This is my wife. Don't touch or I'll be the one to punish you." He smirked. Miranda looked at the others, expressions of disbelief on their face. "Wife? As in married? Not going around and sleeping with others?"

Reaver nods and forced Miranda look at him, thumb on her chin. He kissed her, adding emphasis to his lie.

She reached for his holster and shot one of the other crew-members "Next time, Reaver that'll be you." she growled and walked away with his Dragonstomper .48.

"Your wife is feisty. I understand why you married her, now." The other captain said.

"She took my gun." Reaver said, not used to the holster being empty. Miranda smiled "Oh, Love. Thank you for letting me your gun, I know how much you adore it." she grinned, then looked at the strangers' hands, the hands glided to their swords. She walked over and shot the Captain, point-blank.

"Hands away from your weapons, now or one of you will be next." her voice had a strange sadistic happiness in it.

"YOU, BITCH!" one yelled trying to grab at her.

She barely flinched and put the barrel under his chin, grinning "Hope you know I won't hesitate killing you, if you move" she said softly, her nose against his. The sailor froze staring at her, breath caught in his chest. Miranda chuckled "Good boy, now go to your friends and collect their weapons, you skip one, it'll be death. Understand." Reaver watched smiling, Miranda looked like a new person, more dominant and less innocent. He just watched her for a moment, then remembered she had his gun and drew her away from the other pirates, holding her tightly, her back against his chest. He looked at her.

"Love, I think they learned their lesson." He looked at the strangers "You boys may go now, tatty bye."

"Don't say that again, it's extremely unattractive."

"So you find me attractive" Reaver smiled.

"Not in that way, you pervert." Miranda put his gun back in the holster "You can have that back, thank you for letting me borrow it, now let me go."

Reaver nods and complies, but not without a quit grab at her bottom. She glared at him, before smacking him "How you are found sexually attractive, I will never know. All I see is a pig." she stormed off.

" That hurt" Reaver said in a mock whimper. Miranda looked at him, grey eyes like daggers.


End file.
